FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Ghost
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Ghost". Review Title Card: Has Rubble on it. Usual nighttime card. Scene 1: Rubble is sleeping in his pup-house, when he awakens at the sound of Little Hooty. He falls into a hole, and then notices Little Hooty, saying that he “knew it wasn’t a ghost. He then becomes scared at the sight of some white thing sleeping on the swing. The next morning, Chase jumps over a pile of pillows. Marshall tries to do the same, but trips and crashes into the pillows. Marshall says “Don’t worry, I’m good. Well, not good at jumping, but you know what I mean.” Good line. Rocky then backs up into a hole, asking if Rubble dug it. Rubble says that he fell into a hole as well. Rubble then doesn’t say anything about the white thing. Ryder then shows up, and says maybe it was a wild animal. Rubble then says that he saw something, as he looks at the swing. Analysis: ***, Rubble needed something like this for his character. A scene to an episode that I can watch where he isn’t cringeworthy. He was good here, definitely the best here. The other pups were good as well. Scene 2: As Rubble is sleeping the next night, he hears the faded sound of Pup-Pup Boogie. He then goes into the Lookout, to see what’s going on. On the screen, the white thing can be seen at the top where the pup who is dancing would usually be. That’s funny. The white thing then leaves the Lookout. Rubble then jumps into Ryder’s arms, who consoles him. Ryder tries to say that someone might have forgot to turn off the game, but Rubble points out a bag of treats, that they weren’t out when he went to bed. Ryder then calls the pups to the Lookout. Marshall notices that all of the toys are out. Rocky, as he’s going toward the Elevator, slides on the Skateboard, and sends all of the puppy-bowls into the air. They all land on Marshall’s head, as he tells Rocky to “shush”. Marshall then slips on the Skateboard and crashes into the Lookout, with all but Rubble’s bowl landing on his head, as he says “I said shush!” Funny. Analysis: ***1/2, The Marshall crash was good here. It was random, but it was good. Rubble, yet again, was awesome here. He desperately needed this episode. He usually, to me, is just a background character to make Chase and Marshall look “stronger”, so to speak, sort of like Rocky and Zuma, sadly. But this episode was about him, so that’s good. Lookout: Chase is needed to use his super-spy gear to find out what’s going on. Rocky is needed to use his tool arm to build a trap. Scene 3: Rocky parks behind a tree, as Chase goes off to find a bush to hide in. AS Chase is hiding, Rocky comes over and points him out, as he can see his tail. Chase says “Why do I always forget the tail?” Funny. Ryder then asks Rocky to come with him to build the trap. Analysis: **1/2, Storyline continuity, but Rocky and Chase were both good here. Scene 4: Rocky shows Ryder his trap. Ryder points out that ghosts don’t usually eat dog treats. Chase then tells Ryder that everything is clear, after surveying the area with his nightvision goggles. Chase then climbs a tree with his suction-cups, to see something following Ryder. He then uses his zipline to try to catch the thing, to find out it’s Rubble. Rubble hits Ryder, sending him into Rocky’s trap. Rocky and Rubble freak out as Ryder is in the trap, as Ryder says that the trap got him. Chase then apologizes. The white thing can be seen entering the Lookout, as the Pup-Pup Boogie song starts to play. Ryder and the pups then go into the Lookout, to see that nothing’s there. Ryder calls the other pups to the Lookout. Analysis: ***, Chase’s Super-Spy gear is awesome. I’m happy that the creative decided to put the gear on Chase, and not another pup. Yes, I’d rather someone else get all the development he gets for it, but the gear would make absolutely little-to-no sense on another pup, so it all works out in the end. Scene 5: Zuma and Skye go to Ryder, half awake. Ryder quickly points out that Marshall isn’t there. Rubble asks if the ghost got him, as Ryder says that they should check his Pup-House, as Skye points out the white thing. The white thing then trips on Marshall’s teddybear, to reveal that it’s Marshall under a sheet! The pups and Ryder try to wake Marshall up, to no avail. Marshall then gets on the skateboard, still asleep, and starts to skateboard down the driveway. Ryder and Chase quickly get in pursuit. Rubble then says to Zuma “He can’t skate that well when he’s awake.” That’s funny, Analysis: **3/4, Rubble’s line at the end, and Zuma’s reaction, absolutely were amazing, and saved this scene. No one would expect that Marshall was the ghost, unless they were very good at piecing things together. Marshall loves Pup-Pup Boogie, and pup-treats, but I doubt anyone would piece that together. The fact that we saw him come out of his Pup-House when Ryder called the pups to the Lookout earlier, it was perfect story-telling. Scene 6: Ryder tries to wake Marshall up as he’s skateboarding, to no avail. Chase then hits Marshall with his zipline, but loses him quickly. Marshall then turns onto the dock, as Zuma is conveniently there. Marshall then falls onto a board, and ends up on a whale. Zuma then goes in pursuit. A seagull then lands in front of Marshall, and wakes him up. He then says “I was having this silly dream, that I was...surfing on a whale!” He then falls into the water on the board, as Zuma shoots his buoy at him. Zuma then takes him to the dock, saying “Don’t worry Marshall. You’re safe, sound, and awake.” Awesome line. Marshall then crashes on the beach, as Ryder explains the situation. Marshall says “Sleepwalking? No wonder why my legs are so tired in the morning.” Good line. Analysis: ****, There were many good lines here. I’d definitely say that Zuma’s was the best, but Marshall had a couple and Chase had one (I didn’t mention it here). This was a good way to end the storyarch, and it was executed in good fashion. Scene 7: Ryder then tells all the pups to go to bed, as they hear a creepy noise. Ryder then goes to Rocky’s trap, to reveal that it’s Rubble. Rubble says “Found the double liver-chip cookies. Yummy!” Funny. Analysis: **, The ending was funny. I’ll give it credit. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. No explanation here. Just read above. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rubble - So desperately needed this episode. 2. Marshall - He was good here. 3. Ryder - He was decent here. Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (7.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save the Space Alien, Pups Save the Diving Bell, Pups Save Jake, & Pups Save a Ghost (6) Season 2 Average: 6.444 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews